Simply Another Witch
by nevertofalter
Summary: With the Salem Witch Trials in full swing, how will one girl survive the ups and downs of injustice, hidden sin, and romance?  Hale/OC; Not a great summary, but I promise the story will be good :
1. The Reverend's Arrival

**AN:** In no way do I own or profit from Arthur Miller's _The Crucible _or any of his characters; however, I shall specify when I do create any OC's (such as Sophia Nolan, Margaret Daniels in this chapter).

Also, Hale is about 25 yrs. old in this.. just so you know!

**Disclaimer:** I do plan to use some text from the play, but it's my hope to write most of it on my own :) Enjoy!

R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter One - The Reverend's Arrival**

Sophia Nolan, 17, ran down the unpaved pathway towards town, holding her crumpled, white bonnet in her hand. Her slightly wavy dirty blonde hair blew in the wind as she hurried to catch up to her best friend Margaret (Meg) Daniels, 16, a distant cousin of the wealthy Putnam family. Sophia, who had moved from England to Salem thirteen years ago, was a confident, young lady. She always kept her head up and, except when at mass, refused to wear her bonnet, preferring that her hair fall around her pale, beautiful face.

"Meg! Please wait! I do not wish to ruin the apron Goody Corey sewed for me!" Sophia called out.

Meg turned around and grinned, her green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Then you should have left it with her at the house!" She sped up her pace and giggled when Sophia could do no more than huff and follow after her.

"Why must we even go to this? I, for one, could care less that a minister is coming to Salem to hunt witches. Meggie, you know that Abigail Williams is not our friend, nor is Betty Parris. If you ask me, I think the whole lot of them deserv-"

"How can you say that? This is serious . . . they're talkin' witchcraft in Salem. Now is _not_ the time for accusin' lest you want to be next," Meg spat. She glared at Sophia with anger.

Sophia sighed in resignation and the two girls continued their trek to see the arrival of the famed witch-hunting minister.

* * *

Reverend Hale sat in his horse-drawn carriage, eager and excited to have been called to Salem. As soon as he arrived in the town, he pulled up to the side of the road and began unloading his stuff from the carriage. A man in his mid-forties moved forward to greet him.

"Mr. Hale! Oh! It's good to see you again!" cried Reverend Parris, the selfish, worrisome minister of the town. He took some of Hale's books. "My, they're heavy!"

Hale smiled and, with an air of confidence, said, "They must be; they are weighted with authority."

Parris looked away, a bit scared.

* * *

"Sophia, we're here. Look, Sophia! Over there! We've made it on time! Mr. Hale's just arrived!" Meg exclaimed. She began running towards Parris's somewhat elaborate home.

Sophia stopped where she was and looked towards the horse-drawn carriage. _Pompous Reverend Hale from Beverly. Plain living, hmph. I'm sure that carriage has embroidered seats and everything!_

She stomped towards Parris's house and rolled her eyes as she stood next to the other young girls of the town. They were all whispering in packs and, as usual, Sophia was not included. It was no secret that she and Abigail Williams did not get along well. In fact, they had hated each other ever since Sophia wouldn't take part in Abigail's revenge plots against Elizabeth Proctor. Sophia's mind wandered off briefly as she remembered what had transpired between Abigail and herself, but gasped when she finally glanced upon Reverend Hale, who was mere feet away, greeting several other members of the town. He stood at a decent 5'8 and his dark brown hair framed his face perfectly. He smiled widely, obviously delighted to be in Salem, and his emerald green eyes stared intensely into the eyes of others, as if attempting to read their souls. Sophia blushed as he looked at her for a moment and, for the first time in many years, looked down towards her small feet, embarrassed.

What Sophia did not notice, however, was Abigail's knowing look. The Reverend had gotten a reaction from Sophia that normally did not occur, and Abigail was poised to use this new information against her.

"These are the girls. And my niece, Abigail Williams," Mr. Parris said as the two ministers passed the group of teenagers.

The girls all bowed their heads solemnly. Abigail Williams, however, did not. She was strikingly beautiful, yet, Hale found his attention shifting towards the blonde girl at the far end of their row. He gazed curiously at her, hoping she would look up and show her own amber eyes. He thought he saw her face become flushed but shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the idea. Throughout his entire life, he had not had the time for women since he was thoroughly engaged in his studies and love for God. The odds that he'd find someone in Salem were slim.

As he entered the doorway of Parris's home, he saw another girl nudge the blonde and whisper something in her ear, causing her to look at him with extreme embarrassment.

__

_I'm such a fool! _Sophia thought silently. _He must think me a fool by now. Oh dear Lord, what is happening to me?_

_

* * *

_  
Sorry for such a short chapter! I promise they'll get longer as the story progresses. Please R&R - it would mean a lot to me since this is my first FF (also because there aren't many Crucible stories on here). Thanks :) 


	2. A Friendly Meeting

**AN:** Here's chapter two of Simply Another Witch :) Hope you all like it! If you review, you'll be my best friend foreveerrrr.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own or profit from Arthur Miller's _The Crucible _or any of his characters; however, I shall specify when I do create any OC's (such as Sophia Nolan, Margaret Daniels in this chapter). I do plan to use some text from the play, but it's my hope to write most of it on my own :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two - A Friendly Meeting_

Sophia and Meg linked arms and strolled together in the marketplace, giggling and laughing about trivial matters. It seemed as though Sophia had forgotten the events of that morning - _including_ the arrival of Hale.

After purchasing some bread, the two girls began to head home when they were stopped by Reverend Parris himself.

"Miss Daniels, Miss Nolan," he says gently.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Miss Nolan, I wish to speak to you about a . . . favor. Seeing as you are living on your own-"

Sophia interrupted. "With Penny, sir."

"Aye. Miss Penelope as well. We were hoping you would be able to come to this address and assist around the house for the time being. Goody Corey has had nothing but good words for your cooking! Of course, we will pay you for your services."

Meg elbowed Sophia lightly. "You should do it, Sophie," she whispered.

Sophia hesitated. She had always been protective of her younger sister ever since their parents passed away. "It sounds pleasant, sir. But what about Penny? Where will she stay? I couldn't possibly have her stay at the house and help out when she could be attendin' school."

"Already taken care of! Goody Corey and Goody Nurse have offered to take care of her while you are away. There is nothing to worry about, Miss Nolan. Penelope will be safe with those two."

"Erm.. well then I guess I can help ou-"

"Great! Here is the address. Please be prompt and have dinner ready tonight. The meeting will begin later this evening. But will you please excuse me? I must be heading somewhere else now. Mr. Putnam requires my assistance." Without a response, Parris turned around and briskly walked in the other direction. Meg giggled when his hat flew off his head and landed in the dirt.

Sophia held the crumpled paper in her hand, memorizing the address line by line.

"I shall walk with you there, Sophie," Meg assured her, and they immediately changed directions and went towards the house in the distance.

* * *

"Lord, this place is filthy!" Meg whined as soon as they got to the house. Dust evenly coated the wooden floorboards and a few cobwebs hung from the dining room table. Meg looked at Sophia with sympathy, knowing that she would have to clean the entire place by herself. "Are you sure you do not need my help?"

Sophia nodded, giving a weak smile. "Aye. You must check on Penny for me. She has probably gotten home by now and will be wonderin' where I am."

Without another word, Meg left the house. Sophia sighed and began the tedious work . .

* * *

The door creaked and Sophia scrambled to her feet in shock as a familiar figure entered the house and slowly shut the door.

"Ah, Miss Nolan! It is a pleasure to meet you." Reverend Hale took off his simple black hat and nodded towards her. She kept silent as her hair fell in front of her, covering her blushing face. After a few more seconds of silence, Hale continued, "Well, I'd just like to thank you for helping out here on such short notice. Err . . I believe Mr. Parris informed you of the meeting?"

She nodded. "Aye, sir, he did."

Hale looked at her curiously, wondering what he had done to make her this uncomfortable. According to Mr. Putnam and Mr. Parris, Sophia Nolan was not one to shy away from others. In fact, they had told him that Sophia was a feisty, confident girl. "Did you get the chance to make dinner, Miss Nolan?"

"Aye, sir. It is sitting on the stove." Sophia replied. As Hale turned to hang up his coat, she continued softly, "And I would prefer you call me Sophia, sir, seeing as I will be living here for the meantime."

He smiled at her and gave a slight nod of his head. Sophia bent down again and continued to scrub the dirty floor. After a few seconds, she felt a warm hand tap her on the shoulder, urging her to get up. She looked at Hale, confused.

"You must prepare for the meeting, Miss Nolan," He said encouragingly, without any hint of arrogance or boastfulness in his voice.

"I do not understand, sir. Women usually remain uninvolved with the authorities of the court . ."

"It is . . a friendly meeting, is all. We only plan to discuss town matters. You should not worry, Miss No- Sophia. I predict there will be no discussion of witchcraft tonight."

Sophia nodded in compliance. She rose to her feet and began ascending the narrow staircase to one of the small rooms to change into a clean dress.

* * *

Hale began observing the house, and, as he walked into the kitchen, noticed a pot on the stove. He looked around cautiously before approaching it and inhaling the aroma of the food Sophia had prepared. He was even prepared to taste a bit of it - if only he could find a spoon!

Suddenly, he heard a soft cough and jumped back in alarm. Sophia was standing behind him in an even prettier dress that hinted at a small, perfect figure underneath. She wore no bonnet but had her hair combed evenly, reaching her shoulders.

"I- I'm sorry, Mr. Hale. I did not mean to frighten you," she turned to hide her blush.

"No, no, it is my fault. I should not have been in the kitchen anyways. Please, let us wait in the dining room," he suggested, holding out his arm for her to take in her own.

She hesitated but linked arms with him soon after. They walked over to the dining room and she took a seat, noticing that Hale had already set the table - a bit clumsily, no doubt, but she smiled at the effort anyway.

"Glad to see you set the table while I was changin'," Sophia began.

"Well, I would not have wanted to miss out on the fun, now would I?" He responded, a grin growing on his face.

Just before she could reply, there was a loud knock on the door. She immediately got up and let the guests enter. Among them were Reverend Parris, Mr. and Mrs. Putnam, Rebecca and Francis Nurse, and, last but not least, Abigail Williams.

They all entered one by one, each giving a small smile to Sophia. Instead of a smile, however, Abigail smirked knowingly, her dark eyes gleaming. Sophia felt a shiver run up her spine as Abigail passed her, a cool wind entering through the doorway. _What a witch._ Sophia thought.

After everyone had taken their seats and were waiting for Reverend Hale to begin prayer, Rebecca leaned over to whisper quietly in Sophia's ear.

"Pardon me, dear, but I do not like the idea of a young girl like yourself living alone with Mr. Hale."

Sophia opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, yes, dear, I _know_ he is a minister, but still. Let an old woman have her doubts. He is a stranger to you, Sophia. And I am just looking out for your well-being." Rebecca returned to upright position, letting her words sink into Sophia's mind.

As the meeting continued long after dinner, Sophia slouched deeper and deeper into her chair as Abigail glared at her angrily; Rebecca looked at her disapprovingly; and Hale glanced at her from time to time, and when his beautiful green eyes met her amber ones.


	3. And the Town Cried Witchery

_Chapter Three - And the Town Cried Witchery_

Over the next few days, both Hale and Sophia fell into an early morning routine. Sophia would prepare breakfast, they would eat in silence as Hale skimmed over his books and notes from the previous days' trials. Then, Hale would leave for court, smiling and thanking Sophia profusely for her excellent culinary skills. She had gotten completely used to living with him and even began noticing a few of his mannerisms: the way he knotted his eyebrows in confusion when coming upon something difficult in his books, the way his bright green eyes looked away from her when she asked him a question, and, most especially, the sweetness and adoration in his voice when he said "good night."

* * *

"Mr. Hale-" Sophia began.

Hale looked up from his large text book. "Sophia, I have already insisted several times. While we are at home, call me John." He smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"John, I know it is not usual for us to talk about the trials while at home, but, I- I've heard rumors. Will Goody Osburn face h- hangin'?" Her lip quivered as she said the final word, hoping in her mind that the rumors were false.

He closed his book and frowned. "I am afraid so . ."

Sophia looked away in sadness. Hale reached out and softly grazed her hand.

"I do not know what more I could have done, Sophia. Goody Good confessed . . She's confessed and has seen Goody Osburn with the Devil."

"Goody Osburn was _not_ a witch. True, she is known somewhat as an out cast. Nonetheless, she showed kindness to Penny and me when we first lost our parents. What sort of witch would be as kind as she was?" She snapped, instantly regretting the volume of her voice as soon as Hale retracted his hand from hers, the smile disappearing from his face.

Despite her guilt, she knew she couldn't have possibly held back her anger much longer. Almost everyone in town believed Abigail Williams a saint! Crowds parted before her and she walked among them with an air of superiority for being "God's finger."

"You mustn't believe the lies being told in that court, John! Abigail - and the others - they are lying to save their sorry selves. It is pathetic."

"What do you mean by that, Sophia?" John eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothin'! All I am saying is that Abigail is definitely not an angel. Her name is not as white as everyone thinks nowadays . ."

John's voice lowered to a whisper. "That is a serious accusation . ."

"Fine," Sophia replied coldly. "If you do not believe me, then go ahead. Condemn the innocent. But I truly hope for you to see the tru-"

"I've better get going." Hale stood up quickly, the chair making a loud screeching sound as it grated against the wooden floor. "Mr. Jacobs's trial will be starting soon and I do not wish to be late."

"George Jacobs? On trial? Dear Lord . ."

Hale turned to Sophia. He gave a weak smile and reassured her, "If the man is pure, he has nothing to fear. And neither do you. Keep it out of your mind. I am sure he shall be found innocent." He leaned forward and pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. Sophia almost gasped at his warm touch.

Without thinking, Sophia blurted out, "May I come to the trial today?"

He walked towards the door, holding his books tight in his arms. He looked unsure of what to say. "If . . you feel the need to attend, please do not let me be a hinderance." And with that, Hale stepped out of the house, a cool breeze entering the small dining room.

Sophia grimaced to herself, grabbed her coat (and, in haste, conveniently forgot her bonnet), and hurried out the door to catch up with the reverend.

* * *

The entire courtroom remained silent as young Ruth Putnam approached Deputy Governor Judge Danforth, a look of fear and uncertainty etched upon her face. She whispered in his ear and his expression changed to one of such anger and disapproval that Sophia knew it couldn't have been good news. Mr. Putnam, on the other hand, looked on with satisfaction and crossed his arms in a show of utter disdain for Mr. Jacobs.

"Ruth Putnam has informed me that there is a black man whispering in your ear." Danforth declared.

Sophia glared at Ruth and the other girls as they pointed at old Mr. Jacobs, screaming and writhing in false convulsions. The poor man's eyes widened in fear and he looked from side to side, wondering if the devil was really present. The girls then began to faint systematically, their screams eventually coming to an end. Sophia noticed, however, that Abigail Williams had caught her eye before falling to the floor . . and winked! It had been such a subtle move - there was no doubt in her mind that no one else would have caught such an action. But she _knew_ what she saw.

A laugh emerged behind her. Sophia turned around and saw Martha Corey standing straight up, her hands gripping a black, leather-bound book behind her - the Bible.

"You dare mock them, Martha Corey?" said Herrick.

"What else are fools good for?" Martha responded, then turned on her heels and confidently strode out of the courtroom. The crowds of people immediately began to whisper, some calling "witch" behind Martha's stout figure.

More gasps erupted as Rebecca and Francis Nurse stood up as well, their arms linked to show the amount of trust and unity between them. They quietly walked over to Mr. Jacobs and Rebecca placed a small, wrinkled hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic, mournful frown. The old man, in turn, looked up at her in fear, knowing his fate had already been sealed. The Nurses, like Martha, turned and finally left the courtroom.

Sophia glanced at Hale, who was sitting next to Ezekiel Cheever, an "official" of the court. Hale felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her, shock and pity ruining the innocence of his beautiful green eyes.

"Sophie . . maybe we should return home," Meg suggested quietly. Sophia nodded, wanting to leave the court room for good. There was no way she would come back to witness another trial. Like a bank of fog intruding on the coast, the injustice and corruption in that room alone was enough to blanket all of Massachusetts.

Tears formed in Sophia's eyes and she quickly brought a hand to wipe the wet droplets. Meg took Sophia's hand and gripped it tight in support. Sophia was thankful for a friend like her . .

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked this chapter! :) Reviews are much appreciated and I will definitely try to return the favor. I'm kinda behind on writing chapters for this story, but I'll get caught up soon enough so I can get into a regular habit of posting. THANK YOU :D


	4. Transfiguration of the Devil

**AN:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while; I've just been sooo busy right now ): But, on a happier note, I got my first review! :DDD Yayy, a special thanks to The Song of Luthien. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! As usual, please R&R. Thank youuuu.

* * *

_Chapter Four - Transfiguration of the Devil_

Sophia stood in pitch black darkness, whimpering. She could feel the presence of another person . . or, another thing . . _It_ placed a hand on her shoulder, and she gasped at the hotness of _it's_ touch. She looked around wildly, trying to find her captor.

"Sophiaaa," a small voice called out mockingly. _It _was at her left. "Sophia Nolannn." Now at her right!

She couldn't do much until a blazing red figure emerged in front of her. Sophia shielded her eyes from the blinding heat and brightness.

The voice spoke again, this time, laced with glee. "Sophia Nolan, I have seen into your heart. A burning passion lies within you. It is raw. It is yearning. It is _wrong._"

"I do not know what you are talking about! Please, leave me!" Sophia cried out, flailing her arms in an attempt to hit the voice away from her.

She heard the voice whispering in her right ear. "Oh, do not act so innocent, Sophia! I know how you want the minister. A man by the name of John Hale . ."

A tear slid down Sophia's cheek. "No . ." she whispered.

"LIAR!" The voice spat. Sophia jumped back in fear. "You know what you want. I know what you want. It is just a matter of time before _he_ and the rest of Salem know as well. But, who shall be the one to tell? Surely not I."

"You wouldn't . ."

"Oh, trust me, Sophia." Sophia opened her eyes and saw the voice begin to take a human form. She tried desperately to make out the figure and screamed when she saw the familiar face and body of _Abigail Williams._ "You can trust _me_." Abigail laughed maliciously, the sound drowning out Sophia's piercing screams.

"Sophia! Sophia!" A different, softer voice called out.

Her eyes were closed. She blinked. She was in bed, sweat forming at her temples. The covers had been kicked off and pillows thrown to the floor. At the edge of the bed sat Hale.

"Sophia, you - you were having a bad dream?" He asked kindly.

She looked at him with fear and began to sob uncontrollably, burying her eyes in her palms. Hale sat there in confusion. He put his arms around her in an awkward hug and cooed, "Sophia, please. Do not cry. It was only a dream . ."

"You. don't. understand!" Sophia cried out between sobs. She knew she couldn't mention what she had seen in her dream, lest she wanted to be the next victim of the witch trials.

Hale thought for a moment before lifting Sophia to her feet and leading her into the kitchen. He had prepared some tea to calm her and sat at the dining table, waiting for her to finish. She had no intention of looking at him for Abby's threat resounded in her ears the entire time. After taking another sip, she winced as the hot liquid went down her throat, reminding her of the devil's hot touch.

"Are you alright now?" Hale tried.

"Aye, better. Thank you, John," she responded.

He gazed at her curiously. "You know, we have never actually talked before . ."

"I do not understand . . we talk every day, John."

"Aye. However, only a simple 'good morning' or 'what would you like for supper' is the extent of our conversations. I do not know anything about you nor do you know much about me."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Mr. Parris mentioned you moved from England?"

"Aye . . thirteen years ago. With my mother and father."

He hesitated. "But . . I have noticed that your home is empty . . excuse me for prodding."

"Oh, it is alright. My mother and father died when I was only six years old. Fortunately, Goody Corey and Goody Nurse helped care for me and my younger sister Penny. I believe she is staying with them for the time being."

He nodded.

"And you? I only know that you are from Beverly. What more may you tell me?" Sophia countered.

"Well, I graduated from Harvard and . . I specialize in finding witches and workers of the devil, but you . . probably already know that," His face turned a bit red and he looked away from her. Sophia giggled to herself.

Suddenly, the wind seeped through the crack in the door and caused Sophia to shiver since she was only wearing a light nightgown. He quickly moved to her and placed a throw blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at him from the small, wooden chair.

She was then aware of him inching closer and closer to her, the empty space between their faces diminishing with each second. Sophia closed her eyes in panic, wondering whether she should succumb to her desires or get up, just as a dutiful Puritan woman would do in this kind of situation . .

Before she could make a decision, however, she blinked and opened her eyes, just as Hale's lips met hers. She gasped softly but relaxed at his soft touch - his hand had made its way to her hair. He stroked her blond locks gently and tried to deepen the kiss.

Sophia did not protest. She had gotten what she wanted. At that moment, she was utterly, and completely content with life.

What the two didn't see was the young, brown-haired girl standing at the foggy window, her eyes widening with glee and her mouth curving up into a malicious grin . .

* * *

Please review!


End file.
